Magia Romana - El fin del sueño
by The Nova 6
Summary: 25 de diciembre (fun-fun-fun). El día de Navidad y el cumpleaños de Enrico Pazzi. Y también, el día en el que el niño despertó.


**EL FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Vacaciones de Navidad. Eso, en un pueblo montañoso como Völs am Schlern significaba nieve por un tubo durante la mayor parte de Diciembre. Y para la familia Pazzi significaba doble celebración, además. Por una parte, celebraban la Navidad con el resto de su familia, o al menos, con los que podían desplazarse hasta allí. Por otra, festejaban el cumpleaños de Enrico, su hijo menor, que el 25 de Diciembre hacía su décimo invierno.

Posiblemente el pequeño ni siquiera había nacido ese día, pero todo dato sobre su origen era desconocido, por lo que Allegra y Nerio Pazzi habían elegido como fecha para su cumpleaños el día que lo encontraron en el bosque, a las afueras del pueblo, prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte. Cuando se les ofreció la posibilidad de adoptarlo, eligieron aquella fecha para nunca olvidar el día, dos años antes, en que el niño llegó a sus vidas.

Y aquel día de Navidad iba a ser aún más especial, tanto para Enrico como para los Pazzi. Durante el tiempo que la familia llevaba habitando en el pueblo, debido al trabajo de Nerio, habían descubierto que la gran mayoría de habitantes de Völs am Schlern eran magos, y que ellos, junto a dos o tres familias más, eran lo que los magos llamaban _ciechi,_ gente sin magia. A pesar de ello, ya se habían acostumbrado a la magia y la veían como algo normal, especialmente Giada y Luca, los dos hijos biológicos de la pareja, quienes solían lamentarse a menudo de que no podían hacer magia, y deseando poder aprender. Pero Marco, el mejor amigo de Luca, y Sandro, el novio de Giada, les habían dicho que mago se nacía, no se hacía, y que lo sabían muy bien porque ambos lo eran. Así que ambos hermanos se tenían que contentar con ver, pero no tocar. Eso resumía bastante bien su día a día.

Al menos, hasta aquel momento.

Enrico llevaba varios días sintiéndose extraño. No malo, aunque hubiera sido lo normal en aquella época del año, sino incómodo con su propio cuerpo. Había intentado contárselo a sus hermanos, y ambos opinaban que estaba experimentando una pubertad prematura. No eran unos expertos en el tema, pero Giada estaba en plena edad del pavo, con quince casi recién cumplidos, y Luca con doce a las puertas de la adolescencia y unos cambios de humor bárbaros. Sabían de lo que hablaban. Incluso llegaron a decir que seguramente tenía más edad de la que aparentaba, pero que la genética le había hecho tapón.

Pero Enrico no creía eso. En el fondo, presentía que dentro de él había algo que quería salir desesperadamente, algo que sin duda tenía que ver con el pasado que no lograba recordar y que tenía aterrorizado al muchacho. Si recordaba de golpe su anterior vida, quizá perdería la que tenía ahora. Y eso era algo que, bajo ningún concepto, quería que ocurriese.

El niño estaba en aquellos momentos en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio, dibujando en uno de sus cuadernos. Tenía tres llenos de dibujos, y ahora estaba empezando un cuarto, ya que le sobraba la inspiración para crear. Sólo tenía que mirar por la ventana, y a su cabeza acudían un montón de ideas que inmediatamente plasmaba en el papel. En aquellos momentos, dibujaba la calle nevada del pueblo, cuya vista abarcaba desde su habitación. Había gente en ella, pero Enrico la hizo vacía. Las únicas personas a las que había dibujado eran sus padres y sus hermanos, y en ocasiones a su abuela paterna Giorgia.

-Enrico, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Qué haces? -Luca entró en su habitación y le echó una mirada por encima del hombro. El menor dio un pequeño respingo, sobresaltado, y miró a su hermano mayor.

-Ah, gracias… y estaba dibujando un poco-respondió, mientras le mostraba al otro chico el boceto recién acabado.

-Ya lo veo, ya. Oye, mamá va a empezar a hacer la comida de Navidad y el resto de la familia está llegando ya, vamos bajando -le informó el mayor, mientras salía de la habitación. Enrico asintió y dejó el cuaderno encima de la mesa, abierto en la página del boceto. Después lo terminaría. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, y se encaminó al piso de abajo, pero antes de bajar las escaleras, sintió una náusea repentina y se apoyó en la pared para no caerse. Había sido una leve punzada de dolor en la cabeza, nada más que eso. Sin embargo, volvía a notar ese "algo" dentro de él queriendo salir, aunque la presión era muy leve. Decidió ignorarlo y bajó corriendo al piso de abajo.

-Buenos días -dijo, mientras entraba en la cocina, donde su madre ya se afanaba en dejar todo listo para empezar a cocinar-. Me he levantado algo tarde, y… me he puesto a dibujar, lo siento.

Allegra se volvió para mirarle, le sonrió y fue hacia él para darle un beso y un abrazo, acariciando sus rizos negros.

-No pasa nada, cariño, feliz cumpleaños. Al menos te has levantado a tiempo para recibir al resto de la familia. Tendrían que llegar de un momento a otro, espero que la nieve no los haya retrasado -suspiró, echando una ojeada por la ventana de la cocina. No nevaba en aquellos momentos, pero las carreteras en aquella zona estaban bloqueadas por la nieve, y en ese mismo momento, dos quitanieves trabajaban a toda potencia por las calles del pueblo.

-¿Y mientras tanto? -preguntó Enrico-. Me gustaría ir a casa de Rüdi y Emilio para felicitarles las fiestas…

Allegra se lo pensó durante un par de minutos.

-Vale, pero les felicitas y te vienes, no te entretengas mucho con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Vale!

Enrico salió corriendo y se puso el abrigo y las botas de nieve. Al abrir la puerta, una bocanada de aire helado le azotó el rostro, pero le hizo sentir bien. El ambiente de la casa, con la calefacción a todo trapo, resultaba un poco agobiante. De vez en cuando venía bien un poco de frío para el cuerpo. Echó a correr por la calle nevada, aprovechando que el tráfico rodado no estaba permitido en esas condiciones.

Rüdi y Emilio eran los dos amigos que tenía Enrico en el colegio. Al igual que él, los demás pensaban que eran unos raritos y nadie se juntaba con ellos, pero precisamente por eso él se les había acercado. Emilio era un friki de la informática y los videojuegos, y su idea de una tarde entretenida era ponerse frente al ordenador y tragarse un MMORPG detrás de otro. A Enrico se lo había ganado desde el principio, ya que nunca había tocado un videojuego y desde el principio le fliparon una barbaridad. En cuanto a Rüdi, cuyo nombre verdadero era Rüdolf pero todos se dirigían a él con ese diminutivo cariñoso, tenía tendencias autistas, lo que no quitaba que fuese un gran amigo y una gran persona. Sólo necesitaba que le comprendieran un poco. Por suerte, en su familia era querido y apoyado, lo que le hacía llevar una vida tranquila y feliz.

Su casa quedaba más cerca que la de Emilio, así que se apresuró a llegar hasta allí. La familia de Rüdi era una de las pocas que no tenía magia, y las cosas que veían en su día a día todavía les desconcertaban un poco.

Fue Rüdi en persona quien le abrió la puerta. No contestó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, aunque no directamente a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Al cabo de unos segundos se hizo a un lado y le indicó con un gesto que pasara.

-¿Me has dibujado algo nuevo? -preguntó de sopetón, mientras Enrico se sacudía la nieve del abrigo antes de entrar.

-Eh, pues no, pero no te preocupes, que esta tarde te traeré algo que te gustará -respondió el joven Pazzi. Porras, se había olvidado de dibujarle algo a su amigo como regalo de Navidad. A Rüdi le encantaban sus dibujos desde la primera vez que vio cómo dibujaba en el colegio, y le pidió que le dibujase cuantas más cosas mejor. Enrico lo hizo encantado, y ahora su amigo tenía decoradas las paredes de su habitación con sus regalos.

-Vale, pero que no se te olvide, por favor. ¿Quieres un chocolate o algo?

-Sí, me apetece, aunque no me puedo quedar mucho -respondió Enrico, mientras seguía a su amigo a la cocina y saludaba a su madre, quien, como Allegra, tenía mucho que cocinar aquel día. Rüdi se sentó en una de las sillas, y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, rítmicamente y sin parar.

-Mamá, chocolate -pidió, con voz algo monótona-. Para Enrico por su cumpleaños.

-¿Y tú no quieres? -le preguntó su progenitora. Rüdi estuvo unos momentos en silencio, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Así que ambos niños se bebieron el chocolate, que le dejó a Enrico una agradable sensación de calorcillo en el estómago. Después se despidió, alegando la prisa que tenía, y prometiéndole a Rüdi que le regalaría su dibujo más tarde.

La casa de Emilio estaba al otro lado del pueblo, pero al ser éste pequeño no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar.

-¡Caray, qué coincidencia! -fue el saludo que le dedicó su amigo en cuanto lo vio-. Precisamente te iba a llamar. He pensado que, por ser hoy tu cumple, podríamos hacernos un torneo especial de partidas al LoL o algo. Hasta la hora de comer hay tiempo de sobra, Enrico.

-Me encantaría, pero mi familia está por llegar y sólo tengo tiempo para felicitarte las navidades -respondió Enrico, mientras le daba un corto abrazo, cosa que no podía hacer con Rüdi-. Pero esta tarde me puedo pasar un rato, si quieres.

-Cachis -rezongó Emilio-. Bueno, me iré entrenando con algunas partidas y ya luego te machaco. ¡Nos vemos!

Aquello le arrancó una risa a Enrico. No sabía por qué lo llamaban rarito, si era un chico muy divertido. Pero seguramente era por cómo lo veían los demás, exactamente igual que a él. De hecho, lo suyo casi se entendía. Viniendo de ninguna parte y sin poder decir nada sobre él, era lógico que la gente sospechara.

Meneó la cabeza. En el día de Navidad y de su cumpleaños no podía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Eran días para disfrutar y pasarlo bien con su familia.

Al regresar a casa, vio a la abuela Giorgia en el salón con Allegra, y entró casi corriendo a saludar. La madre de Nerio era una dama italiana de gran postín de la que se decía que tenía un carácter del demonio, y era bastante joven para ser su abuela, pero para Enrico era aquella señora que siempre le abrazaba y le llenaba la cara de besos para después pedirle que le dibujase brócolis. Y hablando de brócolis, en el salón ya casi se podía ver el olor a dicha verdura salir de la cocina, donde se oía mucho ruido de armarios, platos y cubiertos. La familia había llegado.

-¡Enrico! -Giorgia fue la primera en descubrirle y se le echó encima, estrujándole en un abrazo y casi marcándole la cara con el pintalabios. El niño lo soportó como mejor podía-. Feliz cumpleaños, aquí tienes mi regalo. También es de parte de tus primos.

Le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, rectangular y bastante plano. La cara de Enrico se iluminó y empezó a abrir el envoltorio, encontrándose la colección completa de cómics de Spiderman y una caja de pinturas de más de trescientos colores. Emocionadísimo, le dio otro beso a su abuela, mientras miraba a su madre, expectante.

-Tu regalo te lo daremos más tarde. Toda la familia ha puesto dinero para comprártelo, así que estoy segura de que te gustará -le dijo Allegra, guiñándole el ojo.

-Lo esperaré… ¿dónde están Luca y Giada? -preguntó el niño.

-Arriba, con los primos -respondió Giorgia-. Aprovecha y diles que vayan bajando, no tardaremos en tener la comida lista.

Enrico asintió y subió brincando las escaleras. Estaba muy feliz por el regalo que ya le habían hecho y por el que aún le tenían que hacer. ¿Qué sería? Si habían puesto dinero todos para comprarlo… buf, no se lo podía ni imaginar.

Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con Luca y sus primos, Alberto y Amalia. Estaban mirando muy entretenidos lo que Enrico reconoció como sus cuadernos de dibujo. Y para él, sus cuadernos eran su tesoro sagrado, y no le gustaba que nadie los cogiera sin su permiso, aunque se tratara de su familia. Dentro de ellos plasmaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y eso era una cosa íntima.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? -gritó, enfadado, mientras se acercaba y les arrebataba de malos modos los cuadernos-. ¡Esto es mío!

-¡Pero lo estábamos viendo porque son muy buenos los dibujos! -protestó Alberto, mientras trataba de coger uno de los cuadernos y empezaba a tirar de él. Enrico hizo lo propio, negándose a soltarlo.

-¡Da igual! ¡Suelta el cuaderno ahora mismo! ¡Es mío! -gritaba. Luca y Amalia miraban sin atreverse a intervenir. Luca sabía lo posesivo que era Enrico con sus cosas, y más con sus blocs de dibujo. Cuando al final decidió decirle a Alberto que soltara, se produjo el desastre.

Con un estruendoso RRRRRRAAAAASSS, una de las páginas de aquel bloc, justo por la que estaban forcejeando, se rompió por la mitad y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. En aquella página estaban dibujados Nerio, Allegra, Luca, Giada y Enrico, el único dibujo en el que se había retratado a sí mismo con sus padres y hermanos. Su mayor tesoro.

-Lo has… roto… -murmuró Enrico, en shock, mientras miraba a la página rota-. Lo has roto…

-Enrico, calma -intervino su hermano mayor-. Podemos pegar esa hoja con celofán y…

-¡LO HAS ROTO, CABRÓN! -rugió el niño, presa de una súbita furia, y se lanzó sobre Alberto, pegándole un puñetazo en todo el ojo, lo que hizo que el niño se pusiera a llorar-. ¡Has roto mi cuaderno! ¡Con tus sucias manos de mierda!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía su visión oscurecerse y un extraño retortijón en las tripas. Otra vez aquel sentimiento, reforzado por su arranque de furia.

-¡Enrico! -exclamó Luca, con el ceño fruncido, mientras alargaba un brazo para agarrar a su hermano-. ¡Te estás pasando!

-¡CÁLLATE! -ladró Enrico, e hizo un gesto como si le empujara. Al instante, Luca se elevó en el aire y salió despedido contra el armario ropero, chocando violentamente contra la puerta y derrumbándose en el suelo con un quejido de dolor. Y justo en ese momento, Enrico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Amalia había empezado también a llorar, y al segundo siguiente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Allegra, Nerio, Giorgia y Giada entraron en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?! -tronó la abuela, mirando por turnos a los cuatro niños. Luca se había sentado y estaba sobándose la cabeza, con cara de atontado. Amalia, Enrico y Alberto lloraban, y éste último tenía el ojo enrojecido por el puñetazo-. ¡Decídmelo ahora mismo!

Enrico, al ver a los adultos, sintió que todo su cuerpo se atenazaba por el miedo. Lo había hecho, había cedido al sentimiento y había permitido salir a aquello que le acechaba continuamente. Salió escopetado hacia el baño y se encerró dentro, echando el pestillo a la puerta y sentándose en el inodoro, donde se tapó la cara con las manos y explotó en llanto. Le había hecho daño a Luca, de una manera que ni él mismo comprendía, y ni él ni el resto de su familia se lo perdonarían jamás. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta con suaves golpecitos.

-Enrico -dijo la voz de su madre-. Por favor, abre la puerta y explícame lo que ha pasado.

-Déjame -sollozó el niño, abrazándose las piernas y enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas-. Lo he fastidiado todo. Las Navidades, y mi cumpleaños, he sido yo. No quiero ver a nadie.

Sabía lo que había hecho. En su cabeza, algo hizo "clic" y adivinó al instante que lo que había hecho era magia, lo que veía todos los días hacer a la gente del pueblo. Había usado magia sin querer. Eso significaba que era mago, y era el único de su familia. La abuela Giorgia, sus tíos y sus primos nada sabían de la magia, y estaba seguro de que, si se enteraban, le mirarían como a un bicho raro.

" _Porque eso es lo que eres, un bicho raro que no es capaz de recordar quién es en realidad"._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, y de repente, el niño se quedó como paralizado, con los ojos apagados, como si se le hubiera salido el alma del cuerpo.

-¡Enrico! -dijo Allegra, en tono más imperativo-. No estamos enfadados, cariño, sólo queremos que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado…

Enrico la oía, pero no la escuchaba. Se sentía flotando en un mundo de niebla que no le dejaba ver nada, una niebla que le ahogaba, que quería sepultarlo. El niño manoteó para tratar de apartarla, pero era imposible. Hasta que de pronto, desapareció, y Enrico vio delante de él una figura alta, vestida totalmente de blanco, que le fulminaba con su heladora mirada de ojos azules. La figura de sus pesadillas recurrentes, la que le hacía despertarse sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos cada vez con más frecuencia, un fantasma de su misterioso pasado que amenazaba con salir a la luz y hacerle recordar.

-¡Noooooo! -gritó el niño, sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza-. ¡Déjame, déjame, déjame! ¡Vete! ¡Soy Enrico Pazzi! Soy… soy….

Presa de una súbita debilidad en todo el cuerpo, no se pudo mantener sentado en el inodoro y se cayó al suelo, desmayado. Allegra escuchó el golpe, y rápidamente llamó a su marido y al hermano de éste, quienes tuvieron que echar la puerta abajo a empujones.

-¡ENRICO! -chilló la mujer al ver al pequeño tirado en el suelo, inerte. Nerio cogió el cuerpo y lo llevó corriendo a su habitación, donde lo acostó en la cama. Allí le puso dos dedos en el cuello.

-Tranquila, tiene pulso -dijo, tragando saliva-. Allegra, que ni los niños ni Giada se acerquen a esta habitación. Voy a llamar al hospital.

Nerio hizo una rápida llamada, y diez minutos después, apareció el médico y pidió que se le dejara solo con Enrico, mientras todos los demás esperaban fuera. La familia Pazzi estaba en el salón, y ya nadie pensaba en la Navidad ni en celebrar un cumpleaños. La comida ya estaba terminada, y si el médico no tardaba mucho y Enrico se encontraba bien, podrían hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y proseguir con la fiesta. Más tarde ya habría tiempo de lo demás.

-Enrico ha hecho magia -dijo Luca de pronto. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Su abuela, sus tíos y sus primos lo miraron incrédulos, mientras que sus padres y Giada tenían una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Allegra-. ¿Te refieres a lo que hace la gente de este pueblo?

El chico asintió, y Giorgia soltó un bufido.

-Allegra, ¿de qué está hablando este niño? -preguntó. Odiaba no pillar el ritmo de las conversaciones, y no estaba del mejor humor precisamente-. ¿Qué es eso de la magia y de este pueblo?

-Mamá, éste no es un pueblo normal -dijo Nerio. Habría preferido que nadie de su familia se enterase de aquello, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían, pero dadas las circunstancias, y ya que Luca se había ido de la lengua, había que contarlo-. Exceptuando a nosotros y a dos o tres familias más, el resto de los habitantes son magos. No como los de los circos, sino magos de verdad.

-A mí me hicieron volar por la plaza al poco de habernos mudado -intervino Luca, recordando aquel mal sabor de boca. Ahora entendía la reacción de Enrico. Cosas así no eran plato de buen gusto para nadie.

-La broma está durando demasiado -advirtió Giorgia con su cara de "no es bueno jugar conmigo".

-Sólo tienes que salir a la calle y verás magia, mamá. Literalmente -Nerio se encogió de hombros-. Lo que te hemos dicho es verdad.

-No es tiempo de discutir -intervino Allegra. Estaba tensa y angustiada por su hijo, lo único que quería era que estuviese bien.

En la habitación, el doctor había logrado reanimar a Enrico con magia. Al no haber nadie más allí, podía dejar a un lado su maletín de médico "normal" y usar sus verdaderos métodos curativos. Mucho más rápido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó el médico al niño, quien parecía algo desorientado.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó, con una extraña voz ronca y carente de todo sentimiento. No parecía una voz de niño, y su cara tampoco. Su mirada era la de un adulto, una mirada hiriente y cínica, y la boca apretada, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no decir algo.

-En tu habitación -respondió el doctor-. Acabas de recuperar la consciencia, te has desmayado estando en el baño. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Enrico cerró los ojos. Sí, recordaba aquello muy bien. Recordaba que se había peleado con su primo y con su hermano, usando la magia de forma accidental. Recordaba que le había dado un ataque de pánico y que se había encerrado en el baño, y recordaba la visión que había tenido. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba temblando.

-He hecho magia -fue todo lo que dijo-. Pero no quería hacerla, tenía miedo, yo…

-Ssssh, ssssh, calma -le cortó el doctor, con voz amable y sosegada-. La primera vez que una persona logra hacer magia puede ser traumática en algunos casos, pero no tendrás demasiados problemas. Tu familia está más preocupada por tu integridad que por…

-No lo decía por eso -le interrumpió el niño, con el ceño fruncido-. No he manifestado por primera vez mis poderes. Es más correcto decir que los he recuperado.

Sorprendentemente, ahora sentía su mente muy despejada y nítida. Y entendía lo que le había estado ocurriendo durante todo ese tiempo. Entendía las pesadillas que había tenido, y qué era aquello que siempre intentaba salir de él.

Entendía quién era en realidad. Y de inmediato, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y los hombros empezaron a temblarle.

-Y a la vez que mis poderes, también he recordado lo que no quería recordar -sollozó-. P-por favor… no le diga nada de esto a mi familia, se lo suplico. Dígales simplemente que estoy bien. D-déjeme solo.

El médico dio un largo suspiro. Si hacía eso, estaría desinformando a la familia, lo cual se podría considerar muy grave para su profesión. Pero por otra parte, aquel niño estaba aterrorizado, y parecía incapaz de soportar un interrogatorio de su familia. Asintió escuetamente y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación.


End file.
